headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas
Variations include Nick; Nicky. The Walking Dead Nicholas was a young man and a resident of Alexandria, Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. He was friends with Aiden Monroe. Nicholas and the others had difficulty accepting the new arrivals in their community when Alexandria's leader, Deanna Monroe offered sanctuary to Rick Grimes and his group. Nicholas and Aiden were runners, charged with going out and securing supplies to bring back to the town. Nicholas was part of a supply run to a warehouse that included Aiden, and two men named Noah and Glenn Rhee. The situation was compromised by walkers, resulting in the accidental death of Aiden. When Glenn and Noah tried to flee, Nicholas panicked, causing Noah to get pinned inside of a revolving door whereupon Walkers tore his face off. Glenn nearly died during this incident as well. Glenn railed on Nicholas for his poor judgment and Nicholas got defensive. On a later expedition, Nicholas and Glenn got separated from their group and tried to take shelter inside of a feed store. Hordes of walkers surrounded the area, and the two were quickly running out of room. They climbed up onto a garbage dumpster and Nicholas knew this was their final stand. He pulled out his handgun, put it to his head, and said "Thank you" to Glenn before pulling the trigger. Nicholas' body landed on Glenn, propelling him off the dumpster, onto the zombies. As the walkers tore at Nicholas' remains, Glenn managed to scramble out from underneath the body and scurry underneath the dumpster. He eventually was able to scale the wall behind it and escape back to Alexandria. Presumably, Nicholas has since become a walker himself. Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 casualties Category:Characters who commit suicide Other characters * Nicholas Fenn - A ghost and a recurring character on Being Human (US). * Nicholas Medina - The main character from the 1961 film The Pit and the Pendulum. * Nick Armstrong - A supporting character from The Secret Circle. * Nick Burkhardt - Supernatural monster hunter and the main character from Grimm. * Nick Knight - Vampire cop from Forever Knight. * Nick Merritt - An auction house owner from Wishmaster. * Nick Monohan - The chief of police from The Gates. * Nick Sorrentino - A werewolf and main character from Bitten. Actors * Nicholas Brendon - Played Xander Harris on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Nicolas Cage - Played Johnny Blaze in Ghost Rider. * Nicholas James Lewis - Played an infected in 28 Days Later. * Nicholas Vince - Played the Chatterer Cenobite in Hellraiser and Kinski in Nightbreed. * Nicholas Worth - Actor from The Hills Have Eyes Part II, Scream Blacula Scream and Swamp Thing. * Nick Castle - Played Michael Myers in John Carpenter's Halloween. * Nick Corri - Played Rod Lane in A Nightmare on Elm Street * Nick Ewans - Played an infected in 28 Days Later. * Nick Frost - Played Ed in Shaun of the Dead. * Nick Gomez (II) - Played Tomas on The Walking Dead. * Nick Lachey - Played Leslie St. Claire on Charmed. * Nick Mennell - Actor from the Halloween and Friday the 13th remakes. * Nick Principe - Played ChromeSkull in Laid to Rest. * Nick Searcy - Played Ben Healy on American Gothic. * Nick Stabile - Actor from Bride of Chucky, Descendant and an episode of Charmed. * Nicky Katt - Actor from Phantoms, Planet Terror and Death Proof. Production Crew * Nicholas Musuraca - Cinematographer on The Curse of the Cat People and The Ghost Ship. * Nick Blaskowski - Executive producer for Full Moon Entertainment. * Nick Filardi - Comic book colorist * Nick Gomez (I) - Director of an episode of True Blood. * Nick Lyon - Director on Species: The Awakening and Zombie Apocalypse. * Nick Pavonetti - Associate producer on The Secret Circle. * Nikolai Gogol - 19th century Russian humorist whose work has been adapted into films such as Black Sunday.